The Lith's Escape - Ascension fanfic
by Yuna109
Summary: Eileen is a Lith who has been a slave of the moon elves since she was a little girl. Eventually, she decides that she has to escape and sacrifice her spirit to do so.


Another beautiful day. I could hear some birds outside and the sunlight came through my window. Nothing was different from the other days, though. It was always like that; it was Ildis after all.

Now that I think about it, there was indeed something different. A voice that I had not heard that morning but always woke me up other days: "Eileen!" But of course, I couldn't have a relaxing day, could I?

My master's voice could be heard in the entire house. Yes, I had a master. His name was Ilbrin and he was a moon elf, just like all the others who lived in that house. He lived with his wife and his two kids; a fourteen year-old girl and a five year-old boy, and all the servants had tiny rooms, too. Everyone in the family, except for the little kid, hated me. Actually, all the moon elves in Ildis hated me and my race, the Lith. I was just another Lith slave in that town.

I went to the kitchen and started to do my job. I was kind of good at cooking, so at least they didn't get mad because of that; and I also had some time to think and talk to the servants. The difference between the servants and me is that they got paid, I didn't. However, we were all tired of Ilbrin's attitude towards us.

"You should do something about it, Eileen..." One of the servants told me. All the servants were my friends, so they weren't mean at all; they wanted me to get out of there, they wanted me to be free.

"But what could I do? If I try to escape, they would kill me." I said as I cut some vegetables.

"You know how to use that knife." Another servant said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. That's just... wrong." I couldn't do that. It was terrible! My spirit would die if I did. I would become... an Ileth.

"We know that you don't like that, but you can't just stay here for the rest of your life for trying to protect your spirit."

I sighed, they were right. But was it really the right thing to do? Was it worth it to lose my spirit just to escape? I was already twenty-one years old. I had been their slave since I was a little girl, and back then they forced me to talk in first person. I was one of the very few slaves left in Ildis, and I wanted to change that; I had to.

"I'm leaving this place tonight." I said in a confident tone.

"We will help you in any way we can." A servant said.

"Thank you."

I waited until it was nighttime, the family was always busy at that time. The parents usually read a book to the boy until he fell asleep so I took a chance and ran to the kitchen and picked up a knife, just in case. Then, I headed to the hall in the first floor trying not to make any noise. There was a window there that I could use to exit the house without having to fall from a great height (and without making noise).

"Where do you think you're going?"

Damn! that old bastard caught me. He started walking towards me, so I did what I had to do and threw the knife at him.

I jumped through the window and started running without looking back.

I had to get out of Ildis. I thought about going to the Ratta Village, where the Lith race lives, but I couldn't. I had hurt or killed a person; now I was an Ileth. Then I had to go to some town in Valond, a lot of Ileth lived there. I had to cross the sea, though...

I managed to get on a random boat from the docks without being seen. I was kind of hungry and had a headache, but I endured it and eventually we reached Valond.

Thankfully, no one saw me when I got off the boat. I walked through the crowd from the docks and headed to Northcliff.

I was completely lost. Northcliff was so big, yet really beautiful in a way. I didn't know where to go, so I just wandered on the streets hoping to find something or someone helpful.

"You look lost..." I heard a woman's voice.

I was surprised to find someone who actually wanted to help me. That woman was actually a librarian from Northcliff's library. She was really kind and helped me find a place to stay that became my home.

For the rest of my life I lived in Northcliff. I met some Ileths who were actually very friendly.

I sometimes wondered what would've happened if I hadn't escaped Ildis and my spirit hadn't died; but actually, I don't regret choosing to escape. I don't think it's that bad to be an Ileth.

I was free. I wasn't a slave anymore. That's the only thing that mattered.


End file.
